


anything you can do…

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kame is not impressed with the Yuukan Club drag.





	anything you can do…

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Kame stood in the doorway, throwing an expectant look to the sole occupant of the room with his hands on his hips.

Yoko’s takiyaki fell out of his mouth, but he didn’t seem to notice as he eyes widened at Kame’s attire… or lack of. “Kamenashi, what the hell-”

“I make a pretty girl too!” Kame exploded, his very short skirt flapping angrily as he stomped across the room in his heels and narrowed his eyes.

“W-What?” Yoko responded, his brain having shut off due to Miss Anorexic Japan staring down at him.

“You and Jin and Taguchi…” Kame huffed, inhaling sharply in a way that made his eyelids flutter. “I am a hotter bitch than all of you.”

Yoko couldn’t argue, even if Kame was completely flat with the tiniest nipples on the planet. The cut of his top went down to his belly button, though, and ironically that’s also where it ended. Yoko’s eyes lingered on the exposed flesh right in front of his face, inwardly thanking whoever decided that Kame should gain weight for a drama.

Pulling Yoko’s chair to face him with a loud screech of chair against floor, Kame plopped himself in Yoko’s lap and ran his tongue sluttily along his red-stained lips. “You want me now, right?”

Yoko’s nod was not voluntary.

Kame smirked and reached between them to palm Yoko through his pants, his face lighting up as he learned Yoko’s state of arousal. “I really am a pretty girl!” he squeals, grinning in a way that seemed a little out of character. “Yokoyama-kun wants to fuck me, right?”

Another nod, although now Yoko was starting to worry for Kame’s mental state. “Are you-”

He was going to say “okay,” but Kame giggled, much to Yoko’s relief, and said, “Oh no, honey, I’m not a virgin.”

Yoko wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, but in the next second Kame’s tongue was in his mouth and he probably wouldn’t have gotten much out anyway. Kame was a surprisingly gentle kisser, applying just enough pressure to make Yoko want more and chase after it. Yoko was the one who tilted his head, the one who wrapped his arms around Kame and pulled him closer, and the one who initially pushed up against him when Kame sucked on his tongue.

Kame was grinding right back, little moans slipping through their kisses that were becoming less reformed and more heated. Yoko could feel Kame’s arousal, which seemed to grow more as Yoko’s hands traveled up the backs of Kame’s thighs under the skirt.

Kame stopped him. “I’ll do it,” he breathed, kissing his way down Yoko’s jaw to his neck, sucking and nibbling as Yoko felt some commotion going on between them and wondered briefly where Kame had hid the lube.

He reached for his belt as Kame started to moan, pushing back against his own fingers and pulling away enough to look at Yoko in a way that made him forget tact and shove his pants down as far as he could with Kame straddling him, immediately attaching his hand to his length and groaning deeply as he made contact.

Kame swatted his hand away. “I’ll do that too,” he said pointedly, and Yoko’s eyes rolled back in his head when he felt the substance rubbed onto him, the touch a little rough.

“Look at me,” Kame snapped suddenly, making Yoko pop his eyes open and struggle to focus on Kame’s nose right in front of his. “Don’t pretend I’m somebody else. I’ll make you say my name if I have to.”

“Kameko,” Yoko said automatically, laughing in spite of himself at his brilliance, at least until Kame dug his fingers into Yoko’s hair and yanked. “Fuck.”

“As you wish,” Kame crooned, flicking his tongue along the shell of Yoko’s ear before lifting up to hover over Yoko’s lap. He looked down at Yoko and offered another smirk before slowly lowering himself onto Yoko’s cock.

His face didn’t change, his eyes locked on Yoko’s until he was all the way inside, his fingers digging into Kame’s hips as he began to move him whether he liked it or not.

Surprisingly Kame didn’t protest, only used the rhythm as a guidance to bounce up and down, moaning shamelessly with each brush to his prostate that made him tighten around Yoko. At one point Kame couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore and threw his head back, exposing to Yoko his throat that Yoko couldn’t help but latch his mouth onto.

Kame wailed, his rhythm growing sloppy as Yoko used his teeth a little, testing the waters. He smirked a little against Kame’s skin when Kame’s response was to take his own cock in his hand and start pumping wildly, his breath growing staggered. Yoko bit down harder as he took each cheek of Kame’s ass in hand and gained full control, pulling Kame towards him as he pushed up and grunting into his neck.

“Fuck,” Kame spat, his fingers still tangled in Yoko’s hair, but it was more for support now than for leverage.

“As you wish,” Yoko muttered back, only a little sarcastically, before thrusting up as fast as he could manage (thank you, Janiben!).

Kame’s whimpers got higher, his efforts on himself faster until Yoko flicked his tongue over the bite marks he’d created and Kame came with a loud cry. The constriction around Yoko’s cock was too much and he was right behind him, letting go with a soft exhale as the tension released from every nerve in his body.

Kame didn’t move right away and Yoko didn’t push him, their combined breathing evening out as they came down from their respective highs.

Then Kame asked, “I’m prettier than Jinnifer, right?”

Yoko snorted. “No, but you’re a better uke.”


End file.
